Too late
by Coon Queen
Summary: A short fic dealing with Aragorn/Arwen after his death...Been told it's sad and dark...UPDATED!!! PART THREE!!! PLEASE R/R!!
1. Aragorn's POV

A/N: NOT MINE..DAMN! Same sumarry as in the thing..R/R if you want. I COULD make another from Arwen's POV if anybody likes this.  
  
He was allowed this brief visit. He was grateful, though he could have spent another lifetime back here, where he had lived. His eyes gazed upon the cold stone. It was built in rememberance of him. This was what was left of him after many many years had passed. Only this. This casting of a grave that showed him in his high spendor, but it was fading, decaying. This, that was left of him, only this. And her.  
  
She stood there evermore. Cloaked in the fair black satin that hid the beauty and spirit he had fallen for so easily. All had gone, but she remained. She had always stood there by his side. His everpresant rock of sanity and comfort and love is this cold cruel world. But now they had been forever ripped apart but the claws of mortality.  
  
His spirit stood behind her, and he begged THEM to let him talk to her, comfort her as she always had him. Let her know that even though the slow decay of time had rotted away his body, his soul was there for her. Of course they would not let him. They never did.  
  
So he was forced to just stand there, and wish that she had left for the Havens when she could have, and did not have to feel this terrible pain. It was too late for that now. It was too late for Arwen. 


	2. Arwen's POV

A/N: Hello all again. This is another short piece in what I've just decided to make a three or four parter. This is Arwen's POV on the same scene. Wish I own them, but I only play with them, and when I return them, they won't be damaged. Not much else to say, so just enjoy!  
  
She stood there. She could not tear herself away from this place. No matter how many hours, days, weeks, she had stood here, she could not leave. She knew her children were worried about her, and could feel their pain at losing him as well. Even worse for them to know that she had to hold on and forever carry this pain. But she could not let it go anymore then she could let him go.  
  
She could feel her face was still shinning from the many tears she had already shed. It did not matter anymore. She had never really understood mortality and death until now. As an elf, she had never had to feel it, but she sure did now. The only other time she had felt pain was when her father and all her kin had left for the Grey Havens. Yet that had been bearable, for she had him with her, and was choosing to be left behind. Now he was the one who had gone.  
  
She slowly fingered the knife that she held underneath her black satin dress. Long before Aragorn had died, she had promised herself she would live to see her grandchildren's children before it came to this, but she had not known then how hard it truely would be. Everything reminded her of him, of what they had shared. The sweet memories, and even the not so sweet ones she will cherish forever.  
  
While she was pondering, Arwen brought the knife out of the folds of the soft fabric, and held the handle in her palm. The only time she had ever really feared when he had been here, was when he had tried to give the Even Star back to her. Though she knew in her heart he loved her, it was still a relief when he accepted her decision, and took it back, and thus her.  
  
The blade on the knife was sharp and sweet. She was ready. She had said all her good-byes, though none had known that it was good-bye forever. She had visited all the places she and Aragorn had loved. She even spent some time in Lorien, though it was now cold and grey without the wonder and light of the elves that had dwelled there. She wished for Galadriel, for her wisdom, and all the ones who had lived there, but she could never wish she had gone with them.  
  
Though she could not stay away from his grave for long, she had also graced the wet earth with many tears in the forest in the once beautiful Rivendell where they had first met. Bittersweet were her tears, and would be her death. She was not afraid. She did not know where elves went on the occasion they did die, but she would soon find out.  
  
She held the blade above her heart, tears pouring down her face, cried, "My Estel!", and...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...I'm evil... ::wink:: 


	3. Let me go! Aragorn's POV

A/N: Hello all again. This is probably the shortest one of all the pieces I've written so far, but at least there will be another piece, so relax, anyone who care. Will return, reluctantly especially with Aragorn, the characters I've played with, though they might be quite rusty, and need a bath, and a good comedy to make them feel better. The wonderful genius of Tolkien invented them, and my using them has gained me no profit, but reviews and fun. That is all the hoopla, so here, is the next chapter.  
  
He watched her as she walked forth from the shadows, and had begged to go to her. He watched as she began to cry, and begged to go to her. Then the blade had appeared. He could feel his heart stop, and the tears start. He cried out, begging the merciless ones to go to her, as she fingered the blade. THEY seemed surprised by the knife in her hand, and slightly worried, but would still not let him go.  
  
He the felt his love ponder her own afterlife, and where she was to go, and he was frantic. He knew her heart, and knew she would indeed deface her flesh and sole in the name of love. He could not let her. He would not.  
  
He spoke to THEM, despair evident in his voice, "If you do not let me go to her, she will do it. Then you know where she will go. Then I will be here, forever without her, so you might as well pitch me into the underworld as well." THEY still looked very disbelieveing.  
  
He then heard the word 'Estel!', and uncaring of THEM, lept for her. Knowing he would pass through her, but unable to stop himself. 


	4. Can it be true? Arwen's POV

A/N: Same junk.Yeah, so it's really short.It doesn't matter, because I've already got the next chapter up as well...  
  
The fiery point of the sharp blade ripped through her dress. Her heart sped with the knowledge that it would beat no longer on this earth and she felt lightheaded when she felt the very tip of the blade on her flesh.  
  
Suddenly her vision became blurred, then all-encompassed by a pure and piercing white light. She felt a nameless power grasp her hand where it was frozen to her chest, and gently steer the knife away from her body. She heard the object clatter to the ground nearby. She felt the power on her cloths, where the rip was, gently patting it.  
  
Her sight suddenly cleared, and her surrondings came into focus. She saw the knife on the ground, and that she was still by his grave. She hardly noticed these facts, because of the shadow that stood in front of her, inches from her face. It was Aragorn.  
  
She felt her breath catch, and her heart leap to her throat with all consuming, yet confused joy. Knowing that he was just a shadow was not good enough for her. Her hand trembling, she reached out to his beautiful face, needing to know if she was gifted enough to touch him. Or if this was just another painfully vivid dream that she would awake in tears from... 


	5. Estel

A/N: Whoot! The last chapter is finished! This is all folks, so I hope you enjoyed it! It was a fun run! Maybe I'll write another LOTR fanfic.Until then my friends.By the way, R/R!! Same disclaimers as before..HUGE NOTE! The song at the bottom is by Metallica, it is theirs, not mine, I just thought it fit well with my story. They could TRY to sue me legally I guess, but they wouldn't get much.  
  
Her heart leapt as her hand connected with the feeling of flesh. It was colder, and smoother then his real skin, but it did not matter to him or to her as she feel into his outstreched arms. He caught her, and held her there.  
  
This must be what heaven is , she thought. After many moments of them holding each other, crying into each other, she had to ask. Yet she was afraid to break the wonderful spell that was over them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aragorn caught his only love and held her, and held her. As much as he had saved her, he had saved himself as well. They cried together for so long that the sun began to turn rosy red, sending a pink light over the whole land. He could feel her want to ask him how, and why.  
  
He knew the reason why THEY had let him come, and THEY had permitted him until sundown to be with her, and to explain. Their time was running out. He rose her face to his own, and spoke.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Arwen felt her head raise, and tears dripping still down her face, she listened as he spoke. His voice seemed to come from a long distance, but she heard clearly what he said.  
  
"My love. My wife. I am really here, but I must go soon." He paused allowing her heart to rise, then crash terribly low, to the depths of her stomach.  
  
"I will be soon to follow you then, my Estel." He was her estel, her hope. "I can not live without you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aragorn shook his head. The sun was fading faster, so he needed to be swift in his words. He NEEDED her to hear this.  
  
"No, my love. You will. You must." Seeing her about to speak, he went on, "I am dwelling in a land outside the gates to heaven. There I will remain until your years are spent. For it would not be heaven for me without you."  
  
He placed a finger over her lips. "However, if you die by your own hand, you will go into the deep depths below, and so would I, and we will be forever separated." He watched her, seeing her pained reaction. She spoke, "So we...we are to be together?"  
  
He smiled tenderly at her, "Yes, my love. It is our destiny. My name you choose to speak, 'Estel', do not let go of it. There is always estel."  
  
He could feel himself glide away, and they kissed slowly and tenderly until his time had passed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Arwen felt him slipping, and hugged him all the more closely, yet he was inevitably torn from her until she was left kissing air.  
  
A solitary tear slipped down her cheek. She turned to where her knife lay. She left it there. She had no more use for it. She turned to glide away. She whispered only the one word in passing his grave. "Estel."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So close, no matter how far,  
  
Couldn't be much more from the heart.  
  
Forever trust in who we are,  
  
And nothing else matters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE END A/N: I KNOW elves and men don't go to the same place, but in my fic they are, because I love them. 


End file.
